


Back to December

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, human!AU, romance? not so sure...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. It's been five years since the last time Dean and Castiel saw each other. Dean was the one who left and now he's come back to apologize and try to salvage whatever he can from their former relationship... but certain things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another one! Hopefully, by the time I’m done, I’ll feel more confident writing SPN fics… (It might also help if I finished watching the show! But since my husband doesn’t like it I can’t really watch it at home most of the time…)  
> Anyway, on with the one-shot! This one is kinda sad and it went somewhere else entirely from where I intended… hopefully it’s still enjoyable? Don't know why I wrote this, I swear to you I'm a Destiel shipper!!

It’s been 5 years since the last time they saw each other. Dean is not sure what exactly he was expecting to see when he knocked on his ex-boyfriend’s door on a cold December morning, but it certainly wasn’t such a polite greeting. He expected some yelling or even a punch on the face, but Castiel is strangely calm.

“Hello Dean.”

Somehow, indifference hurts worse than anything else. He tries smiling, but he just looks pained. “Hey Cas.”

“It’s been a while” the blue eyed man comments lightly, “are you back in Lawrence permanently?”

He’s not sure, to be honest. Five years ago he ran away under the pretense of a better job offer, but both he and Cas knew that it was only a ruse. He was afraid of commitment and afraid of coming out to his father (the second being far scarier than the first). He left in the middle of the night, just sending Cas a quick text saying goodbye. He was a coward and although he regretted it since the second he left, it took him 5 years to come back and beg for forgiveness.

Forgiveness that he clearly doesn’t deserve.

“Yeah, I think so. Listen, uh, can we talk?”

“We’re talking” the other deadpans and Dean cringes at his tone. He expected Cas to be angry, of course, and to refuse to talk to him, but it still hurts.

“Yes, well… Man, I don’t know what to say to you.”

“There’s nothing to say, really” his ex-lover argues calmly, “your text was pretty clear.”

He cringes once more. “Cas, I-”

“I can’t really stay and talk to you right now, Dean. I was actually heading out.”

“Oh, right. Umm… maybe I could drive you wherever you’re going?”

“Thanks, but I don’t think that would be appropriate.” Castiel answers calmly “I’m going on a date.”

Dean can feel his heart breaking, but he knows he deserves it. Five years and he hasn’t stopped loving Cas, but he can’t really expect him to not have moved on. Especially considering the way he left. “Right. Tomorrow, then?”

Castiel stares at him appraisingly and Dean can’t help to squirm a little. Finally, the shorter male nods stiffly. “Okay. Meet me here at 6.”

And with that, he leaves.

 

* * *

 

The next day, at 6 o’clock sharp, Dean knocks on Castiel’s door once again. He’s fairly certain he shouldn’t have come back. After all, is pretty obvious Cas has moved on and he has no right to come back and complicate his life.

Maybe that’s the reason he hasn’t tell anyone else he’s back. He spent the whole day hiding in his motel room, waiting for the time to go back to Castiel’s. After tonight, he’ll decide whether or not he’s staying. He is not expecting Cas to take him back, but if they could at least be friends…

If he’s honest with himself, though, he’s hoping Cas will forgive him and they’ll get together again. It’s a selfish thought, because Dean ran out without even a proper goodbye and he never even tried to apologize, but…

“Hello Dean.”

His little brother answering his ex-boyfriend’s door is something he didn’t expect either. “Sam?”

“Cas mentioned you were back.”

Oh, this is bad. He knows that Sam was even more enraged than Cas when Dean left without an explanation. For the last 5 years, his brother has refused to answer his calls or texts; he only gto updates through Charlie’s mails. “Sammy, I-”

“You’ve got no right, Dean” his brother interrupts him angrily, stepping out and closing the door behind him, “absolutely no right to come back now and beg for forgiveness. You left, in the middle of the night! You didn’t even-”

“Sammy, please, let me explain-”

“Explain what?! You left! You just texted Cas like he meant absolutely nothing to you! Cas was a complete wreck, Charlie and I took turns to stay with him, afraid he’ll do something to himself!”

Dean flinches. His actions are inexcusable, he knows, but he wants to explain. He desperately needs to talk to Cas and try to apologize…

“Sam” Castiel’s voice cuts short whatever explanation Dean was beginning to form. “Sam, let go of your brother.”

Dean hadn’t even noticed his younger brother was holding him by the lapels of his jacket, shaking him. Sam alternates between glaring at his brother and at Cas, “how can you be so calm?” he demands angrily and Dean cringes at the wrath in his voice.

“It was a long time ago, Sam. I’ve moved on” Castiel argues calmly, peeling one of Sam’s hands from Dean’s jacket, “I’ve moved on” he repeats, his eyes fixed on Sam’s and Dean feels a pang in his chest, remembering the way Cas used to stare at him.

Sam takes a deep breath and let go, intertwining his hand with Castiel’s immediately after. The blue eyed male smiles softly, pressing closer to him, before turning his attention back to Dean.

Dean stares at them dumbfounded, incapable of understanding what he’s seeing. “You- You’re dating my brother?”

Cas sigh is long suffering. “It’s been 5 years, Dean. You can’t really have expected me to not have moved on.”

“Well, yes, but my brother?” This is definitely not the way he wanted things to go and he wishes he didn’t feel so betrayed, especially since he knows he’s got no right to feel that way. He was the one who left, the one who didn’t call, the one who didn’t try to make things right again. If Cas found someone else and if that someone just happens to be Dean’s younger brother…

“I was so mad at you, Dean” Sam says, “for years I had the hugest crush on Cas but I never said a thing because I knew he was in love with you and you always were so happy when you were with him… And then you went and threw it all away; for what?”

He can’t answer that. He has no real answer. He was afraid; he was worried of how would John react but he was also scared of the intensity of his feelings for Cas. He could easily see himself spending the rest of his life with him and that was the scariest thing he had ever faced, “I- I just-” he takes a deep breath and stares at Castiel right in the eye, “I’m sorry Cas. I was an idiot and a coward and I don’t deserve you to even talk to me again, but I just wanted you to know I’m really sorry.”

Sam scoffs, but Cas doesn’t pay him any mind. He’s smiling sadly at Dean, taking a step closer to him and placing his hands on his shoulders. “I accept your apology, Dean” Sam makes an angry sound, but Cas just gives him a side glance “I do, because once upon a time I loved you with all my heart” Dean notices he’s crying when Cas whips away his tears with his thumb “I’m not angry. Not anymore, at least. It’s been a while and I-” He sighs, “I would like us to be friends again at least. It’s not going to be easy but… I still care for you.” He turns back to Sam, once more intertwining their hands.

“How can you-?” Sam begins and Castiel squeezes his hand.

“We’re family” he replies calmly and Dean sobs a little harder. “Now more than ever” he adds and that’s when Dean notices Cas is wearing a simple golden band in his ring finger.

His ex-boyfriend is going to become his brother-in-law. Well, that’s something he definitely wasn’t expecting.

He turns his attention back to Sam. His brother is still frowning, but looks a little appeased now. Tentatively, Dean takes a step towards him and finally, the tallest male lets go of Castiel’s hand and pulls his brother into a hug. “I missed you” he whispers “I was so angry, but I missed you”

“So did I, Sammy. So did I” from the corner of his eye, he catches Castiel smiling at them.

Time has passed. He should have come back sooner, but it’s too late for regrets. He’s happy for Cas and for Sam; they’ll make each other very happy.

He had his chance and blew it.

Now it was someone else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I intended for Cas and Dean to work things out and be happy at the end. Then the idea of writting some Sastiel took over and... well.  
> It's sad, I know, but I think the ending isn't as rushed as the other one-shots I've written...  
> Anyway, this idea ran away from me and ended becoming a whole new serie. It'll contain another 3 one-shots, "If this was a movie", "Teardrops on my guitar" and "Begin Again". Hopefully I'll upload them all today, but it depends mostly on my boss...   
> Thanks for reading!! Sorry for the turn this took?


End file.
